Operation: Officer Lunchbox
by CaseyROCKS
Summary: Did you like the way the season ended? Yeah, me neither. I'm taking Gail and Holly out for a Valentine's Day spin. No angst, all humor. First time writing these characters. Let me know what you think.


**Disclaimer: ****Rookie Blue****, (petulant) Gail Peck and (the coolest chick ever) Dr. Holly Stewart belong to Shaw Media and ABC. I cannot claim ownership of them or any other of the show's characters in my story. I can't even claim to own the DVDs. I've only actually seen clips and vids on You Tube. I'm not making any money from this {snort} so no harm, no foul. I always return characters I borrow in the same condition I found them in...well, sometimes a bit happier. If you have read any of my other stories or series, you'll know that I write humor. There is no angst, no drah-ma, no icky stuff. A lot of it comes from inside jokes based on show canon or the real lives of the actors. **

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to my beta extraordinaire. Although she is usually the one responsible for dragging me to the darkside of more and more fandoms, alas, I cannot blame her for my rabid interest in this one. I found it all by myself. I'm using her favorite excuse line in this, but she promised not to sue me. She knows it has become a lucky charm of sorts. Mistakes are all mine and so are all the commas. You can never have too many of those. Commas, not mistakes. {g}**

**This was supposed to be for the Academy of Bards Valentine Invitational. I was gonna crash it but I missed the deadline. So y'all get to see it first.**

**OPERATION: OFFICER LUNCHBOX**

BY CaseyRocks

**T Minus 8 Months Ago: Division 15 locker room**

"No... No... No... No," Gail groaned, shook her head and waved her arms. She backed up until she felt her back hit the wall, then slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The tears began to fall and she buried her face. "The universe fucking hates me," became her new mantra as she murmured it over and over again.

Holly and Gail had finally admitted to each other, the day before, that their split was a mistake. They needed and wanted to be in each other's life and were determined to embark on that journey together.

A prior commitment Gail had kept them from discussing anything further that night. Now today, after both dropped bombshells about events they put into motion while apart, they realized just how impossibly hard it was going to be to make that journey together. Gail had decided to begin the adoption process for Sophie, the little girl who was orphaned during a drug deal gone bad. They had bonded in the subsequent weeks after Sophie's mother's death. Holly admitted that she never envisioned children in her career oriented life and that she finally got the dream job she had been pursuing her entire career. She wanted Gail to accompany her to it. Unfortunately, it was a coast and a country away.

Holly got up off the bench she was sitting on and slowly walked over to the crying officer. "Gail? Honey?" When she got no response she slid down the wall to join Gail on the floor. "Gail? I'm sorry," she grabbed one of Gail's hands and kissed it. "I didn't know. I applied for that position months ago. It was a long shot but we weren't together and I didn't think we would be again." She laid her head on Gail's and gave a half-hearted smile. "You're going to be an awesome Mom. I just know it."

**T MINUS 1 month ago: Steve Peck's living room**

"Are you insane?!" Lisa screamed. "You expect me to help you get Gail and Holly back together? Sh'yeah, right. In case you forgot, your sister broke Holly's heart… twice."

"She isn't the only one with a broken heart. Do you not remember the going away party? They both put on brave faces but they were both miserable. Plus, Christmas time. Gail wanted to go out of town. She wouldn't say why but I knew it was just so she wouldn't possibly run into Holly anywhere. She knew Holly was coming home to see her folks and you guys. My sister is tough but she isn't the ice queen everyone makes her out to be."

"Holly never made it here. She did the same thing," Rachel agreed and turned to Lisa who just looked away.

"So we're going to push them together so when they go down in flames… AGAIN… what, the third time's a charm?" Lisa replied sarcastically.

Steve start to snark back but Traci cut him off with a look. Traci moved to sit next to him and and rubbed his arm. "Look, arguing is not getting us anywhere." She addressed Lisa. "Either you're helping or getting out of the way. Whichever way you pick is of no consequence; we'll make sure this happens. It would be easier on everyone if you do cooperate."

"Lisa?" Rachel pleaded. "Just go with it. I love Holly and want what is best for her. Don't you?"

Lisa sighed. "Yeah, yeah… what's best for Holly." She looked at Steve and Traci, "Fine, I'll make sure Holly is at the airport when she needs to be. Let me know the flight information when you find out."

"Sure. That's great." Steve stood up and ushered them out of the living room where he ran right into Leo. "Ooh, sorry, buddy," Steve said as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "Didn't see you there." He continued leading his guests to the front door. He shook Rachel's hand as she exited. Then as Rachel walked down the driveway, he shook Lisa's. "Welcome to Operation: Lunchbox."

Lisa gave him a half smile. Once she turned away from him, she shook her head and rolled her eyes . "More like Operation: HAIL NO," she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the car.

"Did you say something, Leese?"

"Just, let's get the hell out of here. I'm starving."

**T MINUS 12 hours: The Black Penny Bar**

Steve walked into the dimly lit bar and stopped just inside the door. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. The bar was typically empty in the early afternoons. A total one hundred and eighty degrees from what it would be in a few hours. He checked his watch. Flight time was in a few hours. He knew he had to work fast. All Lisa had to do was make sure Holly would be at the airport to pick up the 'package' or in this case 'Peck-age'. He had to get Gail on the plane. Easier said than done. Gail hated to fly or as she put it - 'I'm not getting in a Pringles tube with a few hundred of those I loathe the most in the world and go hurtling through the atmosphere'. Steve hung up his coat and made his way over to the figure hunched over the bar. As he walked closer he noticed that not only was Gail fighting to remain upright but that there was a row of empty shot glasses in front of her. "It's my lucky day," he mused. "Gail?"

"Steven."

"Sis?"

"Only 'cause they had you first."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You always did suck at 'Hide and Go Seek'."

Gail picked up the shot glass and threw back the drink. She slammed the glass on the bar; when the bartender turned to the noise, she motioned for him to bring her another. He winked at her and poured her drink.

"How many of those have you had?" Steve asked.

"Not enough, apparently." She turned her head to look at him, "I can still see and hear you."

The bartender set down another shot of the amber liquid in front of Gail. She leaned back to thank him with a salute and fell off balance toward Steve. "Whoops."

Steve righted her back on the barstool and asked the bartender for a beer.

"So, Garbage Pail, are we celebrating something?" He inwardly smiled.

"Being single on Valentine's Day… again."

"Ooh, can I celebrate too?"

"You, dear brother, have Traci."

"Debatable. I got her earrings. The jeweler was out of earring boxes and put them in a ring box instead. The next thing I know she's singing that Beyoncé song about jewelry. I don't think she liked the earrings."

Gail turned to him and gave him her best 'I've got no sympathy for you' look and then picked up the shot and brought it to her lips.

"I may or may not have given her the gift in the middle of the squad room," Steve continued.

She emptied the shot glass with an exaggerated gulp. "AHHHHHHHH." She put the glass on the bar and then propped her head on her upturned hand. "Seriously? You. Are. An. IDIOT." She waved her free hand in the air. "Two more, Sean. One for me and one for the clueless asshat here."

"Make hers a double," Steve chimed in.

"Same as before?" Sean called over to Gail.

"Yeah, mine. Get dipstick here tequila."

**T MINUS 8 hours: Toronto Pearson International Airport**

"I didn't think we were going to make it," Steve said into his cellphone. "I practically had to carry her into the airport."

"So she's on the plane?" Traci asked.

"Yup," he replied popping the 'p' like his sister was known to do. "I gave the flight attendant a hundred bucks to keep her well lubricated on the flight. I hope Holly can handle her 'surprise' on the other end."

"Lisa swore she had that part covered. She didn't say what she told Holly; only that she made sure Holly would be at San Francisco International today."

"Good," Steve replied, "I love it when a plan comes together. I am Captain of the Universe."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon over, Captain. My mother has Leo to for the night. I made us a special Valentine dinner."

**T MINUS 4 hours: Chicago Hilton O'Hare (Sport's Edition Bar)**

"Gimme a Coke."

"And?"

"Just a Coke."

The bartender set the soda down on the bar. "Soooooooooooo, what's a hot girl like you doing here? Business or pleasure?" The bartender leaned over the bar and smiled at Gail.

"Trying hard not to vomit right now." She shook her head. "Look, buddy…."

"The name is Mike but you can call me buddy when you scream my name lat…."

Gail reached into her pocket and removed her badge wallet. She set it on the bar. She looked at the badge then up at Mike and then back at the badge.

"… er or ummm not… or when you uhhhhhh want another drink or something."

"I'll remember that. Yeah… no." Gail shooed him away and looked around at the dozens of televisions. "Why are they always Sports' Bars?" She muttered to herself. "I'm in hotel hell."

**T MINUS 2 hours: Chicago Hilton O'Hare (Sport's Edition Bar)**

Two hours later, Gail sat at the bar nursing another soda and laughing with Mike's replacement, Ashley. They had bonded over their love of shoes and shopping.

Ashley dropped an order of cheese fries in front of Gail. "So, let me get this right. You threw the bat _**AT**_ the ball?"

"I told her I didn't do sports but did she believe me? Nooooooooooo." Gail glanced at her watch. "Ooh, time to make a call." Gail pulled out her phone and scrolled down the contact list. She munched while she waited. "These are good," she mouthed to the bartender.

"Gail?"

"You suck!"

"Gail, my favorite sister. Let me put you on speaker since Traci's right here. How's San Fran?"

"Steve! My rat bast…."

"Gail!?" Traci interjected, "Leo's right here, so watch it." She could hear Leo laughing in the background.

"Hey Leo? Could you do you favorite Aunt a favor?"

"Sure, Aunt Gail."

"Put you hands over your ears for a few seconds, okay?"

"Sure."

"Steven, you rat bastard."

"HEY!" Steve exclaimed.

Leo laughed at Steve's face. He removed his hands from his ears. "Auntie Gail, are you gonna yell at Steve some more?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p'. "That's the plan."

"Maybe I should go up to my room?"

"That would be awesome, little dude. I'll bring you back something from here, okay?"

"Yay! Cool. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." She paused a second and listened for the sound of feet barreling up the stairs. "Is he gone now?"

"Yeah, he is," Traci answered.

"What the hell, Gail?" Steve asked.

"What the hell? What the hell? You got me drunk and put me on a plane."

"But you are in San Franscisco…."

"Nooooooooooo."

"... with Holly."

"Nooooooooooo again."

"But she was supposed to pick you up at the airport."

"Still nooooooooooo there, Stevie Boy."

"But… but…."

"Yeah, you are. That I agree with."

"Gail, if you're not in San Fran, where are you?" Traci inquired.

"I'm at a…." She looked around the high-end bar. "... cheap ass hotel."

"HEY!?" Ashley cut in.

Gail covered the phone and held a finger up to her lips to shush the bartender. She then slid over a ten dollar bill that she had sitting on the bar.

Ashley pocketed the money, looked around at the high-end furniture, big screen tvs and gorgeous chandelier and smiled. "Yep, what a dump." She patted her pocket and laughed as she walked to the other end of the bar.

"What?"

"You, Dumbass, booked me on a connecting flight to San Franscisco."

"So?" Steve asked.

"Traci, if you would please…." Gail asked politely.

**SMACK**

"OW!" Steve yelled when Traci slapped the back of his head. "Traci? What?"

"Do you know what 'connecting' means?" Traci asked.

"Duh, it means that it flies to Chicago and then on to San Fran."

"No, it means that it flies to Chicago and then you have to_** change**_ planes to continue on."

"Thank you, Traci," Gail said sweetly.

"It's sooooooooo noooooooot my faaauuuuuuuult," Steve explained. "It was the only flight available."

"You mean it was the cheapest flight available, don't you?" Gail inquired.

"Well, that may be too."

"Traci?"

**SMACK**

Gail laughed when she heard the head slap a second time. "Not a good idea, genius, to get a person drunk and then expect them to change planes. I got off the plane alright but…."

"So, Gail? You aren't coming home right way though right? Ummm, I did arrange for you to have a week off. All the info is in your luggage."

"Which is probably enjoying the luggage carousel ride in California right now. WHEEEEE! The luggage moves to the connecting flight automatically." Gail shook her head. "Just another reason to kick your ass when I do get home..." She could hear a loud gulp and it gave her immense pleasure. "… in a couple of days."

"What?" Steve perked up.

"Flights have been cancelled due to a massive snow storm. It's not expected to let up for a day or so and then they'll have to clean up."

"Oh, wow. Too bad, huh?" Steve chuckled nervously.

A thought popped into her head and then her horns popped out. Gail grinned evilly. "Thing is, Stevie boy, I didn't expect to be taking a trip. I've got no money in my account and no luggage."

"How about I deposit some money in your account, for expenses…and ummm, you can pay me…."

**SMACK**

"That one was on me, Gail" Traci offered.

"As I was saying," Steve rubbed the back of his head. "Consider it a gift from your loving brother for all the trouble he caused. That sound good?"

"In this case, Bro, size matters. How much we talking about?"

"Five hundred?"

"I'm in Chicago in a snow storm and whatever clothes you packed for me are enjoying California. The clothes I have on would be enjoying California too but are not exactly suitable for the current weather here. Try again."

"Thousand?"

"Real good coats are not cheap, y'know?"

"Fifteen hundred?"

"That is why you are my favorite brother. Text me when you deposit the money. Bye."

**T MINUS 1 hour: Chicago Hilton O'Hare (Sport's Edition Bar)**

After another Coke and yet another trip to the restroom, Gail made her way back to the bar. She had gotten the text that Steve had actually deposited two grand into her account. "Gotta thank Traci when I get home. I hope he enjoys the couch tonight." Gail laughed manically.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Ashley asked and set a fresh drink in front of Gail.

"I love when a plan comes together." She rubbed her hands together.

Ashley just shook her head. "Okay, if you say so." Her attention was drawn out to the front desk area by the large group of people flooding in. "Looks like airlines have started sending folks our way. We should have a full house tonight."

Gail just glanced quickly over her shoulder, then turned back and took another sip of her drink. She and Ashley talked for a few more minutes and then their attention was drawn to a page in the lobby.

"Paging Stewart Holly, Doctor Stewart Holly. Please come to the front desk."

Gail's eyes widened and her heart sped up. She fought the urge to turn and look. She then grinned widely and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" Ashley asked.

"My ex-girlfriend's name was Holly Stewart. Go figure - what are the odds there's a guy named Stewart Holly? AND that he is a doctor like she is?"

Ashley watched as a frazzled brunette woman approached the front desk. She took out her cellphone and waved it at the clerk. Then looked down at it and shrugged sheepishly. She was then directed to the house phone at the end of the counter.

Ashley turned to Gail. "Hey? What did your ex look like?"

"Medium height, brunette, gorgeous, eyeglass wearing, sexy-librarian look going on. Why?"

When Ashley turned back to looking at the front desk, the brunette was gone. She wiped the bar down. "Umm, no reason... just wondering. You want another?"

Gail downed the last bit, raised her empty glass and nodded. "Yeah, one more for the road."

**T-MINUS 60 seconds: Chicago Hilton O'Hare (8th floor)**

Gail stepped out of the elevator on the eighth floor and into the hallway. She looked down at her text message again. Room 8727. She checked both sides of the hallway to see what direction the numbers ran in and turned to the right. The closer she got the more she thought she heard singing. Now at the door, she was sure of it. It was muffled but definitely someone was singing in her room. She raised her hand to knock but stopped and put her ear to the door. She listened for a moment and began to smirk. Her imagination supplied the visual of the occupant dancing around inside.

_I'm robbin' people with a six-gun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won_

_I miss my baby and the good fun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won_

_I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Like she's the best girl I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won_

She decided to knock. Loudly.

"Coming," was heard muffled through the door. When the door opened, Gail's smile threatened to split her face. "Hi."

The brunette leaned against the door frame. "Hey." The lop-sided smile mirrored Gail's own. The brunette grabbed the front of Gail's shirt and dragged her into the room. "Get in here." Holly slammed the door and pushed the blonde up against it. She leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Gail opened her eyes and stared into the brown ones in front of her. "Hi"

"You said that already."

"I knew it sounded familiar."

Gail grabbed Holly by the belt loops and spun her around. For each kiss she backed them further into the room. Finally, she backed them right into the sofa. Holly leaned back and just looked at the blonde.

"I can't believe you're here."

Gail smirked, let go of Holly and jumped over the back of the couch. She landed with a soft thud and then patted the seat next to her. Holly made her way around and sat down. She laced their fingers together.

"We soooooooooooooooooooooo owe Leo for this," Gail said. "That spy kit I got him for Christmas was the best $39.99 I have ever spent… not on me."

Holly laughed. "Speaking of presents…." Holly started. "I mean it _is_ Valentine's Day." She continued to ramble. "Do you know how that started? It's a fascinating story, actually. You know it's named for a Christian saint, Valentinus. But the act of giving presents started in the Middle Ages and then in the 18th century the whole tradition of candy and cards and gifts for your…."

Gail tugged on their clasped hands pulling Holly to her. She grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Gail whispered, "God, I missed you." She smiled. "But you just had to stop talking." They both grinned stupidly at each other and that started giggle fits in both of them. Gail smacked Holly's leg. "Present? You did say present, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Holly rose from the couch and walked over to a side table. She picked up a rose in one hand and two small objects in the other. She walked back over to Gail and held out the rose.

Gail took the flower and sniffed it appreciatively. "Good start, Stewart, but you're still hiding something." She pointed at the arm behind Holly's back. "Gimme."

Holly revealed the other two objects. One was a small bag of cheesy puffs and the other a small bottle of bourbon.

"Seriously, Holly? You stole from the mini-bar for my presents? Shame, shame. Tsk, tsk even." Gail impishly chided her.

"Well, it's not like I had a lot of time to shop, y'know?" She lowered her head and stared at the floor in mock shame.

"Oh, Holly, Holly, Holly." Gail shook her head.

"Okay, fine. I got you another present."

"That's my girl."

"I wasn't going to give it to you until later." Holly continued and pointed to the door to the bedroom suite.

"Oooh, the present is in there? That room isn't perchance the sleeping chamber?" Gail cocked one eyebrow.

Holly nodded.

Gail stood up. She transferred the bottle to the same hand as the snack bag and, with her free hand, reached for Holly's hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. "You got me a present and it's in the bedroom?"

Holly nodded again and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Holly, you shouldn't have," Gail said with pretend seriousness and put her hand over her heart. "You got me a hooker?"

Holly's smile turned to frown accompanied by a serious glare and she snatched the bottle and the snack from Gail's hand. She turned her back to the blonde and took a step away.

Gail grabbed the back belt loop of Holly's jeans and tugged playfully. "I'm kidding." She paused and put her hands around Holly's waist. She leaned in and whispered, "Unless you really did get me a hooker…."

Holly elbowed Gail lightly in the gut. She pulled out of her embrace and turned. "AARRGGHHH," she growled in frustration. The brunette then reached up and grabbed Gail's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, owie." Gail tried desperately to remove the grip on her ear. She swatted harmlessly at Holly's arm. "I got you a present too, y'know?"

Holly let go. "For real?" Gail nodded vigorously while she rubbed her ear. "Well, as you so eloquently put it earlier, gimme."

Gail reached into her pocket and felt for the bag. She pulled out the bag and, with a smug grin, handled it to Holly. "They are golden and round and just what you asked for."

"A bag of peanuts? You got me a bag of peanuts?"

"What?! No." Gail did a double take on the bag she had handed Holly. Gail held her arms out to the side and started backing up as Holly started poking her lightly in the chest. They ended up against the bedroom door. "Whoops - no, no, no, no… wrong bag… wrong bag." She pulled the other small bag out of her pocket. "See?" Gail turned the knob on the door and they both went tumbling into the bedroom. Gail stared at the bed.

Holly's eyes widened. "OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD… you got them?" Holly was practically jumping up and down with the small jewelry bag in her hand.

"Uh, Holly? Holly? Hols? What is…?" Gail motioned to the bed.

The bed was covered in giftwrap paper and a huge bow. There was a bottle of bubbly chilling in a bucket on the nightstand along with eleven roses that matched the one Holly had already given Gail.

Holly barely looked up from the bag in her hand; she was fussing with the string trying to open it. "Oh that? That's your other present." She temporarily gave up, put the bag in her back pocket and walked up behind Gail and circled her waist. Holly laid her chin on Gail's shoulder, then kissed her ear. "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day," Holly whispered.

Gail turned in her arms and stared at Holly. "I love you too." She grinned, impishly. "Know what else?" Holly shook her head. "I would love you more…." She grabbed Holly suddenly and threw them both on the bed. "... over here."

"Gail?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**  
**POP POP POP POP POP**

The wrapping paper tore under their weight and pops could be heard as they landed. A large cloud of orange dust flew into the air and settled on the new occupants of the bed.

Holly began to laugh hysterically while Gail, looking around dumbfounded, tried to figure out what just happened. She started to scramble off the bed when Holly grabbed her and pulled her back down. More popping and rips ensued.

"Holly? What the hell?" Gail turned on her side and Holly did the same so they could face each other. Each movement caused another cloud of orange dust.

Holly was trying desperately but was failing miserably to stop her giggles. Still she managed to choke out, "That is…ummmm, was…ahhhh…fifty bags of…uhhhhhh…cheesy puffs." She bit her lower lip. "Surprise?"

Gail stared incredulously at the Doctor. "You put fifty bags of cheesy puffs on the bed?" she waved her hand around, "and I just… we just… annihilated them?" Holly nodded, stifling another giggle. "Oh the humanity! The crime against snacking goodness!"

Holly propped her head up on her hand and just continued to smile at Gail's dramatics. She waited for Gail to pause and then licked one finger. She reached over and wrote 'I', another lick, 'heart', and another lick, 'U' in the orange dust that coated Gail's forehead. She chuckled as Gail's face contorted in an effort to see what Holly had done. Holly pointed to the shiny metal of the headboard. Gail grinned as she finally got the message and looked at her reflection. She repeated the gesture on Holly but added a '2'.

Gail pushed Holly onto her back and scooted over. She winced at each new crunch she heard. She laid her head on Holly's shoulder and snuggled in. They both sighed.

"Sooooooooooooo, what's a fancy nerd like you doing in a place like this?" Gail snarked.

"Picking up hot blonde chicks? You?"

Gail rooted around behind her and brought forward an intact cheese puff. She showed it to Holly and then promptly ate it. "I came for the snackage,' she said as she chewed.

Holly kissed the top of Gail's head. "You are insane - you know that right?"

"I'm not the one who condemned fifty innocent bags to death here."

"Well, they weren't supposed to die so young but let's face it, they were never going to survive our stay."

"True, very true," the blonde agreed.

"Knowing you, they would have never survived the night."

Gail pinched Holly's thigh causing the Doctor to chuckle. The blonde turned her head and glanced up, "Did you open the bag?"

"No, didn't have time with your sneak attack." Holly wiggled around and succeeded in getting the small bag out of her back pocket. She placed it on her stomach and proceeded to try to open it one handed since her other arm was around Gail.

"Here, let me help," Gail offered. Using both of her free hands, she quickly pulled open the bag and dumped the contents out on Holly. She picked up one and peered at it. That one she kept in her hand. She reached for the other and handed that one to Holly.

Holly started to tear up when she saw the ring. It was a solid gold band with two recessed stones, both candy colored diamonds. Gail held out its twin for Holly to see as well. "Oh my… they turned out beautiful. Oh Gail." She scooted down a bit, kissed Gail's nose and then laid back again.

"I had them engraved. Do you know they charge by the letter?"

Holly looked inside the ring and started to laugh. "**+1 4eva**," Holly read aloud. "I love it." She offered hers to Gail. "Give me yours, please." Gail obliged and switched rings. Holly slid the ring on Gail's finger and Gail did the same with Holly's. The held out their hands and admired the rings.

Gail lightly elbowed Holly in the ribs. "Y'know, Steven and Dr. Boob Job are going to have an apoplexy when they find out we got married at Christmas time."

"Stroke of genius to get them to send us to Niagara thinking that they were going to keep us from running into each other in Toronto."

"Bigger stroke of genius how we suckered them into paying for it too." They both laughed. "Big Bro figured a long weekend of gambling, drinking and debauchery in Niagara would be just what the Doctor ordered. Little did he know…."

"It was exactly what _**this**_ Doctor would have ordered. I especially liked the debauchery." She raised their clasped hands.

"I was just surprised that Steven paid for everything. But then again, I did an award winning job selling the 'woe is me' story too. That was Niagara but how did we score this incredible suite, Dr. Peck-Stewart?"

"Well, Mrs. Stewart-Peck, Lisa…"

"Dr. Boob Job…."

"Ahem, after Leo told you what they had planned and you clued me in, I kinda figured she would try to mess things up. I mean she has to save me from the big bad Peck-wolf. So I decided to stack the deck for an outcome we could work with. I planted the idea in Lisa that I really missed watching my beloved hockey team play. She took that idea and got me a ticket to the Blackhawks-Leafs game tonight. Then she booked this luxury suite to make sure I took the deal."

"All hail devious plastic Doctors and lop-sided boobs that pay their bills," Gail interjected.

"Hey, be nice. She even called to check and make sure I got here."

"Was that the page I heard? I knew we had decided that you would just text me when you arrived. I wasn't sure if there was a change of plans. "

"Yeah, no - I forgot to turn my cell back on after the flight. She'd heard about the flight groundings and wanted to make sure I did actually get to Chicago safely. You could hear the panic in her voice. I'm not sure what she would have done if I'd told her I was still in San Fran."

"She probably would have needed a neurosurgeon to sew the top of her head back on. Ooh, she could be Dr. Frankenfixerboobie."

"Gail?" Holly whined, exasperatedly. "She is still my friend... practically family. We have been through a lot."

"What?! I'm never gonna like Lisa. You know that. But I promised you that I would be nice to her in your presence."

"Alright. I guess that is the best I am going to get. What about Steve? How did that all go?"

"Well, I made sure to keep a few steps ahead of him today. I let him finally find me at the Penny just a couple of hours prior to the flight. He thought I had been drinking all day. He didn't know that Sean was pouring me cola shots. He bought me one drink. I acted - I would like to thank the Academy - totally drunk and he carried me off to the airport. The sucker thought it was his lucky day. I called him right before you got here. Traci and I had to explain to dumbass what the word 'connecting' meant in airline-speak. By the time I got done and Traci rattled his brain a few times, he said his intentions were good but he was sorry how he went about things. Oh and he pays much better than the airlines for lost luggage." She grinned at Holly and waggled her eyebrows. "Baby, we're running on Steven's dime this weekend."

Holly started to scratch from the cheese dust. "Good, because it's going to take a big tip to housekeeping to clean up this mess we just made. But how about we start with a quick shower of our own and then we can check out the Jacuzzi?"

"This suite has a Jacuzzi?"

"Uh huh."

"Thank you Dr. BoobJob. I love you, Lisa!" Gail jumped off the bed and then held her hand out to help Holly up. "What are we waiting for?"

Holly shook her head and laughed. They joined hands and walked to the en-suite. Gail stopped short. She turned to her wife and bit her lip as a mischievous thought occurred.

"Holly? Do you think we can get them to pay for a cruise next?"


End file.
